


A New Meeting

by Serenity1



Series: Johncroft [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Married Couple, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Worried Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before John could reply, a black sedan pulls up to the curb as a posh looking lady gets out to pull the door for him. "Thank you Anthea," the man said as he begins to walk towards the car but stops to turn to look at John again, "heed my warning," he added as he went inside the car.</p>
<p>The car drove off as John frowns. "Who was he?" He asked annoyed.</p>
<p>"I have no idea mate, but he does look vaguely familiar. Like I've seen him in the news or something," Mike said.</p>
<p>"By the way Mike, how do you know I was applying there?" John asked making Mike shift nervously</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!
> 
> So I was on vacation on a 2-week cruise in New Zealand and for some reason, I gotten this idea. Hopefully this mini one-shot is good for you guys and sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

(Back in 2005)

"So, trying to apply with MI5 or even MI6, eh John?" Mike Stamford asks as he and John were walking together as they had passed one another going to the same direction.

Before John could reply, a voice behind him interrupted him: "You'll never get in with an injured shoulder like that."

The two men turns to look at a good-looking gentleman posh. "How do you know about my injured shoulder?" John asked.

"I have my ways," the man replies staring John down. "If I were you, I turn my back and just go to another direction than where the building of MI5 or MI6 is," he said.

Before John could reply, a black sedan pulls up to the curb as a posh looking lady gets out to pull the door for him. "Thank you Anthea," the man said as he begins to walk towards the car but stops to turn to look at John again, "heed my warning," he added as he went inside the car.

The car drove off as John frowns. "Who was he?" He asked annoyed.

"I have no idea mate, but he does look vaguely familiar. Like I've seen him in the news or something," Mike said.

"By the way Mike, how do you know I was applying there?" John asked making Mike shift nervously.

\-------

(The year of 2010…)

"So, you know a job for me then? Or a roommate?" John asks Mike.

"I can get you in St. Bart's, I have a few connections there before I became a Human Resource Manager for the government," Mike said.

"What kind?" John asked intrigued.

"How about becoming a teacher for the new medical students? I can even reference for you or give you a good word. Oh and I know someone looking for a roommate," Mike said.

"Whose the roommate?"

\-------

"Mike!"

Mike jumps as he saw his friend coming towards him one day. "Decided to move in with Sherlock then?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, but that's not the reason for being pissed with you," John said. "Remember that bloke we met who said I wouldn't be in MI5 or MI6?"

Mike nodded, "what about him?"

"His Sherlock's elder brother!"

"Shit."

\-------

(It was now 2012….)

"No way…"

"What?" Sherlock asks from afar as he was in the kitchen, experimenting on a microscope.

"Sherlock, your brother just been made into the new Prime Minister for Britain," John said.

"What?!"

"Yea."

"England would definitely fall," Sherlock murmurs.

\-------

(Three months later…)

"Why not?"

"It's a bad idea, John. You don't know Mycroft's dating habits!" Sherlock exclaims.

"And you do?" John asks with a raise eyebrow.

"John, I just don't want you to get hurt," Sherlock said slowly, "you're my best friend."

John smiles, "It's only one date, Sherlock. It's not like I'm moving in with him," he said as Sherlock made a face.

"Just don't come crying to me then."

\-------

(Four months later…)

"So we got a new case then?" John asks as soon as he and Sherlock stepped out off the cab and saw DI Greg Lestrade.

"Yea, this one is hard to solve for my guys. Hopefully you guys can solve it," Greg said.

"No," Sherlock said suddenly making the two men turned to look at him, puzzled.

"Sorry?" Greg asks confused.

"You know what I said, Lestrade. I can't believe you would do that to my flatmate!" Sherlock snaps startling John and making Greg nervous.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Should I tell him or should you? Or perhaps I should contact my brother to tell him," Sherlock suggested.

"Tell me what? I haven't seen your brother for like a month now. His busy with being Prime Minister," John said unhappily.

"Tell him, Lestrade or I will!"

"No!"

"Lestrade, I will not solve any crimes for you until you tell him," Sherlock said.

"Now Sherlock…" 

"…"

Sherlock seethes angrily, "Your wife stopped the divorce papers, Lestrade. If I tell her what you've been doing, do you think she will go back to you?" He asked.

"I….It wasn't meant to happen, honestly," Greg said softly as John looks at him. "I had sex with Mycroft more than three times and he hasn't been busy being Prime Minister, John," he said making John's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, John."

Before anyone could stop him, John punched Greg Lestrade in the face. HARD. With his punch, Lestrade's nose was broken and bleeding. Before John could punch him again, Sherlock stopped him.

"I think he learned his lesson, don't you?" Sherlock asked softly.

"Not good enough," John said growling as he and Sherlock went inside the cab again but not before seeing Donovan and Anderson rushing to their superior with concern.

\-------

(One week later…)

"Went and visited Mycroft, I see," Sherlock said in no time as soon as he saw John walking inside the flat.

"Yep. Said that he'll breakup with Lestrade so that he could be with me. He has a lot of groveling to do," John said smirking.

Sherlock shakes his head. "John, I worry about you. Mycroft may be my brother, but you're my best friend," he said.

"I know, Sherlock. I know…"

\-------

(Three years later…)

"I can't believe they gotten married," Mrs. Hudson said as she was sitting at their reception table as the two watches Mycroft and John dance together for the first time.

"Mycroft assures me that he won't cheat on John again," Sherlock said.

"What about that inspector? What happened to him?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"He cut ties with us a few months ago. He moved to Cardiff and Scotland Yard is blaming us for his departure. Although he wouldn't be happy if he finds out that his wife is having an affair again with one of his mates," Sherlock said snorting.

"Then how are you…?"

"You could thank Mycroft for that. DI Dimmock has been promoted there. He owes Mycroft a huge favor for helping him and we've been helping him since," Sherlock explained.

"Talking about DI Dimmock?" John's voice asked startling the two.

"I didn't realize the music stopped," Sherlock mutters.

"About five minutes ago, little brother," Mycroft said smirking.

"Rather too bad he couldn't make it today cause of a case," John said sadly.

"Yes, or else I would be helping him instead," Sherlock replies.

"Wedding, Sherlock, remember?"

"So Sherlock, will you be looking for a new flatmate or….?" Mrs. Hudson began as she looks at John.

"Well, I will definitely have to ask Mike Stamford again, unless you have an opinion, John?" Sherlock asks.

"Mycroft is busy with being the Prime Minister of Britain. Might be busy traveling around," John said looking at his new husband.

"I don't mind if you stay there in 221B for a few days or so every week," Mycroft replies.

Sherlock beams, "Now then, onto a new case after the wedding," he said.

"Honeymoon, Sherlock."

"Sorry?"

"Mycroft and I are going to New Zealand and other countries for two weeks, Sherlock, starting tomorrow. Remember?" John asked.

Sherlock swore, "Thanks for giving me that image, John," he said.

John smirked, "No problem."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad?


End file.
